ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: The New Animated Series
'Teen Titans: The New Animated Series '''is another television series based off of the ''Teen Titans franchise. The show's theme will be based on the Comic's Long time run, with Various Voice Actors Will Reprise Their Roles. Plot TBA Characters Main Characters *Neil Patrick Harris - Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Johnny Yong Bosch - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Jennifer Hale - Princess Korland'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven Additional Titans *Troy Baker - Tim Drake/Robin III *Yuri Lowenthal - Garth/Aqualad I/Tempest, L'Gann/Lagoon Boy *Sam Riegel - Hank Hall/Hawk *Travis Willingham - Don Hall/Dove *Dee Bradley Baker - John Gnaark/Gnaark *Jason Spisak - Wally West/Kid Flash *Nolan North - Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy, Jason Hart/Protector *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow *Jason Marsden - Leonid Kovar/Redstar, Bart Allen/Impulse *Khary Payton - Malcolm Duncan/The Herald/Guardian, Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Cree Summer - Tula/Aquagirl *Kate Higgins - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Kole Weathers/Kole *Summer Glau - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *Masasa Moyo - Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Lilith Clay/Omen *Logan Grove - Zachary Zatara/Zatara *Mae Whitman - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Kari Wahlgren - Tara Morkov/Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Amy Allen/Bombshell *Hynden Walch - Toni Monetti/Argent, Mary "Bette" Kane/Flamebird *Steven Blum - Charlie Watkins/Kilowatt, Thunder, Wildebeest *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *N/A - Joseph William Wilson/Jericho *Grey DeLisle - Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha, Donna Troy/Troia *Danica McKellar - M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Denise Boutte - Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Quinton Flynn - Lightning *Josh Keaton - Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil *Roger Craig Smith - Marvin White *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wendy Harris Villians *David Kaye - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Corey Burton - The Brain, General Zahl, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, Monsieur Mallah *Troy Baker - Otto Von Furth/Plasmus *Keith Szarabajka - Trigon *John DiMaggio - Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Darkseid *Kelly Hu - Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *John Di Lancie - Brom Stikk/Mister Twister *J.B. Blanc - André LeBlanc, Cinderblock *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock King *Nolan North - Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo *Clancy Brown - Trident *Xander Berkeley - General Immortus *Hynden Walch - Komand'r/Blackfire, Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge *Greg Eillis - Neil Richards/Mad Mod *Alan Tudyk - Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon *Jennifer Hale - Selinda Flinders/Shimmer, Angela Hawkins III/Phobia *Masasa Moyo - Jinx *Steven Blum - Ding Dong Daddy, Garguax Doom Patrol *Tom Kane - Doctor Niles Caulder/The Chief *Olivia d'Abo - Rita Farr/Elastic-Girl *Steven Blum - Larry Trainor/Negative Man *John DiMaggio - Cliff Steele/Robotman *Daran Norris - Steve Dayton/Mento Guest Stars *Tim Daly - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/The Martian Manhunter *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, Jack Ryder/The Creeper *LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightining *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *Maurice LaMarche - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Ron Perlman - Orion *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *J.B. Blanc - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Adam Baldwin - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel, Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Phil LaMarr - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Troy Baker - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek, Brainiac, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro, Ra's al Ghul *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak, Ares *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane, The Key, Copperhead *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra, Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Virginia Madsen - Arella *George Takei - Sensei, Chang Tzu/Egg-Fu Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Series Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two Season Three Category:Teen Titans